


It's just some little thing

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos has an allergic reaction, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, TK cooks for Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: All TK wants to do is do something nice for Carlos by cooking for once. It doesn't go well and then it goes really great.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 35
Kudos: 544





	It's just some little thing

**Author's Note:**

> [ao3theskyisblue](https://ao3theskyisblue.tumblr.com/) asked for: how about Tarlos and allergic reactions? I’ll leave the interpretation open so please go wild. So here we are. HOPE YOU LIKE IT DEAR!!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt and for liking my stories!
> 
> thanks to my darling InsidiousIntent for the title!

It's close to nine pm when Carlos Reyes gets home. The lights are on, and he hears music playing inside his apartment before he even opens the door. He grins to himself, knowing it can only be one person. His smile just grows as he opens the door, and his suspicions are confirmed.

TK Strand stands in his kitchen, his back to Carlos as he cooks, his hips moving softly to the beat of some pop song.

Carlos watches him, feeling his stomach do a silly somersault at the picture TK makes, comfortable in his space. He'd given TK a key to his place a month ago, with his heart in his throat and his palms sweaty, worried that it would make TK run. Instead, the man had smiled sweetly at him, a little amused at Carlos' nerves because the firefighter could be a little shit when he wanted to be, and likes that he can rile Carlos up.

TK turns his head, looking at him over his shoulder with a quirk of his lips on his face. "Hey, welcome home," he calls out to him, and Carlos can see his pretty green eyes shining with an amused twinkle from across the room. It's taken a while for Carlos to convince TK that he's worthy of the attention he gives him – the more he gets to know the man, the more he realizes that his ex really did a number on him even before rejecting his marriage proposal – but now that he understands that Carlos isn't going to stop looking at him the way he does, TK seems to bask in Carlo's single-minded focus on him.

"You going to stand there staring, or are you going to come over and say hello to me?" he asks, turning around to face Carlos with his back against the counter. He has a playful look on his face as Carlos does as he asks and walks towards him.

"Hi," Carlos whispers, right before covering TK's mouth with his, not waiting for an answer. He swallows any words TK might have ready or moans as he parts TK's lips with his, slipping his tongue into his mouth to taste the sweet flavor that is uniquely TK's. He only pulls back when TK is breathing hard against his mouth, proud that he can make the firefighter breathless. "Is that a better greeting?" he asks arrogantly.

TK raises a hand in front of Carlos, showing his thumb and index finger an inch away from each other, his eyes crinkling at the corners when Carlos rolls his eyes at him.

“Brat,” Carlos murmurs, not bothering to hide the affection in his tone. He leans back in, gliding his lips across TK’s skin as he lays a few kisses from TK’s chin and up his perfect jawline. He can’t seem to ever get enough of touching TK, luckily every day that passes, he and TK seem to make progress. Their relationship has been a slow build, but he wouldn’t have it any other way if it means that TK looks at him the way he does now, with care and trust.

“You like it,” TK says, a brow raised playfully as he places his hands on Carlos’ shoulders, giving them a soft continuous squeeze and rub.

Carlos closes his eyes, letting out a grateful sound at the rubdown. “I like you, and right now, I _love_ your hands.”

TK laughs softly, continuing the impromptu massage. “Long day?”

Carlos nods, closing the gap between them to press his forehead against TK’s. “Long day full of dumb people, doing dumb things.”

TK lets out a small snort. “Life of a first responder, baby.”

Carlos smiles, nodding again, he looks over TK’s shoulder to see the slight mess he’s made of his kitchen. “What’s all this?”

“I’m making you dinner,” TK answers proudly, a shy smile on his face when Carlos raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re always cooking for me, I thought I would return the favor.”

Carlos can’t help the look of surprise on his face, and he knows TK spots it by the quick roll of his eyes. “I _can_ cook.”

Carlos tries to fight a smile at TK’s pouty expression. “I didn’t say anything.”

TK rolls his eyes again, a reluctant smile on his own face. “Yeah, you didn’t have to,” he points his index finger at Carlos’ face, waving it around. “That look said it all. I can cook, it’s just a really hot cop keeps offering to cook for me, and I’m not stupid enough to turn them down more than once,” TK finishes with a self-deprecating smile.

Carlos takes TK’s face in his hands, leaning down to kiss him once more, hoping it washes away the thoughts of their first disastrous almost dinner.

TK sighs into the kiss, and Carlos takes the opportunity to deepen it as his hands slide down TK’s body, pulling him closer, letting TK feel how it’s reacting to him. TK’s sigh turns into a groan that mingles with Carlos’ when TK curves into him, pressing against Carlos’ growing hard-on.

“Hmm, _no_ ,” TK pulls away reluctantly, his skin is flushed, and his eyes are cloudy as he looks up at Carlos. “I have to finish cooking, you go shower. I should be done by the time you get out.”

“Come with me,” Carlos murmurs, his hand sliding down more, cupping TK through his pants. He smirks when TK makes a needy noise pressing himself further into Carlos’ hand.

“You are a damn menace,” TK hisses out, pulling away when Carlos tries to unzip his pants. “Nope,” he pushes Carlos away, laughing as he lets out a whine. “I am cooking for you, and you will not distract me, so go.”

Carlos pouts, more than a little sexually frustrated when all he wants is to take TK into the shower and spend his time opening him up with his tongue and mouth, but he also can’t help the warmth that spreads through him at the fact that TK is so insistent on doing something nice for him like cooking.

“Fine, I’ll go shower _alone_ ,” he says finally, narrowing his eyes when TK gives him a mockingly sad face. “And jerk off thinking about eating you out while you stay here and _cook_ ,” he finishes, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the half-dazed, half-heated look TK gives him. “You just think about that while you finish.”

He walks away laughing when TK hisses out once again that he’s a menace.

*

He’s back in the living room 40 minutes later, having taken his time to shower, shave, and do what he promised TK he was going to do. He flashes TK a sly grin when he spots him.

“Good shower?” TK questions as he places two plates on the dining room table.

Carlos takes in the plate of shrimp, veggies, and a colorful salad, it looks and smells delicious.

“It could have been better,” he says with an easy grin as he and TK sit down. “But luckily, I have a pretty good imagination, so it was fine.”

TK shakes his head, but Carlos can see the smile on his face as he looks away from him, there’s a pretty flush of his skin that Carlos knows has to do with more than being in a hot kitchen.

“So what are we having?” he questions, there will be time for more teasing later when they’re on his couch or better yet his bed.

TK perks up at the question. “Spicy shrimp, veggies and mediterranean farro salad,” TK says with a grin that Carlos can’t help but return, impressed.

“It looks great, TK,” Carlos says softly, the soft smile TK gives him makes his insides squeeze with tenderness for the man. “Thank you for taking the time to do this.”

TK shrugs his comment away, but Carlos can see it’s not as casual as the man would hope. “You’re always taking care of me,” TK says quietly. “Cooking, being there when I need you, giving me space when I need that. I just –,” he clears his throat as he rubs the back of his neck. “I want to take care of you too.”

Carlos swallows hard at the look TK gives him, the warmth in his green-grey eyes makes Carlos feel like he’s not alone in the feelings he feels when it comes to the man across the table. That maybe, just maybe TK feels the same for him. He doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes a forkful of the salad, making a surprised appreciative noise as the taste fills his mouth.

TK narrows his eyes playfully at him. “You still had doubts, didn’t you, Reyes?”

Carlos chuckles as he stabs a shrimp with his fork. “Never again baby,” he promises, biting into it.

TK rolls his eyes at him, smiling as he takes a bite of his own. They quietly eat, comfortable in the silence. Halfway through his plate though, Carlos starts to feel a tickle in his throat. Clearing it, he waves away the look TK gives him and reaches for his glass of water. He holds it for a second before swallowing, hoping it will soothe the itching feeling that is starting to build. It takes him a moment to realize that it’s not just his throat but his eyes too, and that his fingers are starting to tingle.

“Carlos?” TK starts, his brow pinched in the middle when Carlos lets out a series of coughs. “Are you okay?”

Carlos swallows or at least tries too, already reaching for his cellphone in his back pocket. “You didn’t by any chance, use sesame oil, did you?” Carlos asks hopefully around a cough. The way TK’s eyes widen tells him all he needs to know.

“I used some to marinate the shrimp,” TK says, looking alarmed as Carlos starts coughing harder. Carlos presses Michelle’s number before passing the phone to TK and then focuses on coughing and breathing as TK explains to the paramedic why they’re calling.

*

Carlos sits on his couch, shirt off since it made his skin feel tighter. Michelle Blake sits next to him, having just pushed a syringe of Benadryl into his veins. The effects are instant, making Carlos feel lightheaded and floaty seconds later.

“Whoa,” he breathes out, feeling the punch of the medicine, happy with how the itch under his skin starts to ease up.

Michelle smirks at him. “Yeah, that should make you feel good for a while,” she says, looking from him back to TK, addressing him. “He’s lucky that it was a mild reaction.”

TK looks at her with large eyes, stopping from where he’s been pacing back and forth since Michelle started taking care of him. “ _That_ was mild?”

Michelle shrugs. “He could still breathe on his own, his windpipes didn’t close on him, and he doesn’t even need to go to the hospital,” she explains in that calm way of hers. She stands, collecting her things. “He’s going to be a little drowsy for a while, so he should take a nap. Keep him drinking water, and I’m leaving you guys with more Benadryl tablets if he needs another dose, but he should be fine.”

“Sure, I almost killed him with my cooking, but he’ll be fine,” TK scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Carlos makes a noise in his throat, not liking the look of guilt on TK’s face.

Michelle raises an eyebrow at both of them, and sensing the mood change of the room, quickly finishes gathering her stuff, heading for the door.

“Call me if you guys need anything else,” she says, giving TK’s arm a squeeze before she walks out, leaving them alone.

Carlos watches the man stand across the room from him, avoiding his eyes.

“I should clean up,” he finally says, his voice a whisper, and Carlos hates that he sounds so miserable.

Shaking his head, Carlos goes to stand, swaying from the medicine Michelle gave him. “Whoa,” he says again. TK crosses the room quickly, his hands going around Carlos’ waist, making sure he doesn’t take a header. “Who knew Benadryl could be so strong.”

“Intravenous pushes always take a stronger effect,” TK explains softly, still not looking at him. “We should get you to bed.”

TK tries to move him, but Carlos holds his ground, not budging until TK meets his eyes.

“Carlos –“ he sighs tiredly. “Come on.”

“I’ll go if you come to bed with me,” Carlos tells him, earning another sigh out of TK.

“I need to clean,” TK tries again.

“And I need you,” Carlos says, dropping his bottom lip to play it up.

TK looks at him with a frown that after a moment falls away. “You’re not playing fair,” he says, finally giving Carlos a reluctant nod. “Fine, the dishes can wait. Let’s get you to bed.”

Carlos smiles widely, knowing it probably looks silly, but the medicine is working its magic, and he feels drowsy and mellowed out. They walk slowly towards his bedroom, TK’s hands on him the whole way there to make sure he doesn’t stumble.

In his bedroom, TK makes him sit on his bed, going to his knees to remove his shoes before pushing him back so that Carlos is lying down. Carlos closes his eyes for a moment as TK works his belt and zipper, lifting his hips when TK tugs on his jeans.

“Up on the bed, sweetheart,” TK says quietly, trying not to disturb the silence.

Carlos does as he’s asked, crawling up the bed, pushing the covers with his feet to slide in under them. He opens his eyes to find TK standing at the foot of the bed and extends a hand out to him.

“Now you,” he prompts.

“You promised,” he continues when he sees TK hesitate.

TK holds out for a moment before he pulls his shirt over his head and kicks off his shoes, after removing his pants he gets into the other side of the bed, turning on his side to look at Carlos.

Carlos does the same and turns to look back at him. There is still that small frown on TK’s face, and Carlos wants to reach out and smooth it out.

“I’m so sorry,” TK whispers, his voice small and his eyes remorseful.

Carlos reaches out like he wants to, his thumb running over TK’s cheekbone as he cups his jaw. “Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.”

TK huffs, rolling his eyes. “The food I made you, made you sick,” he says, looking at Carlos sadly. “Who’s fault is it if not mine?”

“Nobody’s,” Carlos answers firmly. “You didn’t know because I never mentioned my allergy to you. You were trying to do something nice –“

“And instead, I almost killed you,” TK grumbles, rolling on to his back. “I’m a _great_ boyfriend.”

Any sleepiness he might have been feeling from the allergy medication is gone in an instant, and he stares at TK with wide eyes, his heart beating loudly.

TK looks back at him, frowning once again as he studies him. “What is it?” he says, sitting up quickly, reaching out to touch Carlos. “Are you okay? Do you need a pill, or should I call Michelle again? Maybe we should go to the hospital.”

“You just called yourself my boyfriend,” he whispers, cutting TK off before he spirals even more.

TK stops short, blinking at Carlos, his green-grey eyes hesitant and guarded.

Carlos sits up, he can’t continue this conversation lying down. “Do you mean it?” he whispers, his palms itching in a way that has nothing to do with his allergic reaction. “Are you my boyfriend?”

TK licks his lips nervously, making Carlos hold his breath. “I want to be,” TK says timidly. “If you want me to be?”

Carlos lets out a small incredulous laugh.

“It’s what I’ve wanted for the last six months since we started this, Ty,” he laughs again when TK gives him a small but beautiful smile. “Thanks for noticing.”

“Shut up,” TK grins at him.

Carlos shakes his head, the smile on his face so large it’s hurting his cheeks. “Nope, never, Tyler Kennedy Strand finally agrees to be my boyfriend, I’m never going to shut up about it.”

TK gives him a shove, and Carlos falls back, taking TK with him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as TK settles in his arms.

“I’m TK Strand’s boyfriend,” he says softly, giddy as the medicine and the happiness he’s feeling kicks in, and his eyes start to droop.

TK laughs softly, he tilts his head up, pressing a kiss against Carlos’ jaw. “You were so cool and collected when we first met,” he says, teasing Carlos’ skin with another soft kiss. “But it turns out you’re anything but.”

Carlos chuckles, pulling TK closer, more than ready to succumb to sleep. TK’s next words however, ensure he won’t be sleeping anytime soon.

“Leave it to me to fall in love with such a geek,” TK muses out loud. There’s an amused quality to his voice, and when Carlos looks down at him shocked, there’s a smug smile on his face to match.

Carlos stares at the man a moment longer, his heart beating loudly in his ears as TK waits him out, staring back at him.

Finally, he finds his voice.

“You didn’t kill me with the sesame oil, so you’ve decided to finish the job with _this_?” he asks in disbelief, a smile taking over his face as TK starts to laugh.

“Would I do that?” TK questions, his eyes dancing, his grin wide as Carlos leans over him, covering him with his body as he kisses him breathless.

When he pulls back, he takes in TK’s half-closed eyes, his flushed skin, and the soft look on his face.

“Do you mean it?” he finds himself asking again, his heart once more in his throat.

TK makes a soft noise, nodding as he reaches up, cupping Carlos’ face. “I love you, Carlos.”

Carlos is sure the smile on his face has never been wider, but he can’t help it, not when the man he’s in love with is telling him he feels the same. Touching the corner of TK’s mouth with his thumb, he lets out a shaky breath as TK turns his head to press a kiss against it, seeing the love in TK’s multi-colored eyes. “I love you too, Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
